Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotor hub for a rotorcraft, as well as a rotor hub vibration control system for a rotorcraft.
Description of Related Art
Main rotor vibrations have always been an issue for helicopters and other types of rotorcraft. Various solutions for passive vibration control have been developed including: pendulum dampers, bifilar dampers, spring mass dampers, and pylon isolators, to name a few examples. Such systems sometime work well, but are limited in frequency range and have a large weight penalty. As an alternative to passive systems, some active systems have been developed. Active systems can attempt to eliminate vibrations from reaching the fuselage, instruments, and structure; however, such active systems treat the vibrations as frequencies rather than as discrete directional vibrations. As a result, the vibrations can become coupled and be may not be canceled individually. Additionally, the active systems are typically located in various areas of the aircraft, but not in the primary vibration path.
There is a need for an improved rotor hub and rotor hub vibration control system.